tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
April O' Neil (relationships)
Friends Leonardo'': ''Aside from Donatello, Leonardo appears to be the most protective of April in the group Leo's supportive of April's efforts to discover information that will lead them to find her father. Leo, aside from Donnie and Splinter, has been the most to interact with April. Raphael:'' As of yet, Raph and April have not interacted much onscreen. However, in '''Monkey Brains', he does, seem to show deference to April when she catches him and his brothers teasing Donatello for sustaining injuries from a lab Monkey. In The Gauntlet, when Raph laughed at April for being chased by Pete, a giant Pigeon. However, in Panic In the Sewers, they do remain good friends and Raph shown signs that he cares about her, where he agreed with his father and brothers that she shouldn't go spying on the Foot. In Karai's vendetta, Raph along with his brothers were worried would have been killed by the water that was contaminated by the Kraang, but relieved April was alright. In The Kraang Conspiracy, Raph is also the one that goes to rescue her, though both he and April make satirical comments about it. Most notably are the handful of occasions when Raphael refers to April as "sister" when making a sarcastic comment. And one point in Race with the Demon!, where April put her arm around his shoulders. Raph and April do seem to get along most of the time, probably because both have very feisty, active personalities. Whilst Donatello clearly has a crush on April, Raphael is more like a big brother to her. Donatello: '''Out of all the Turtles, Donnie is the one April is closest with. Donnie has a '''HUGE crush on April and fell in love with her at first sight. Donnie is also the one that instigated the rescue of April and father from the Kraang and who saved her from the Kraang's getaway copter at the end of the episode Rise Of The Turtles. Donnie has tried numerous times to get her attention, but April is either indifferent or oblivious to his advances. However, April does seem to care about Donnie as a friend. April kissed Donnie on the cheek in Target: April O'Neil and The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman three separate times as a way of saying thank you to him as well as once on the lips in A Foot Too Big to make him feel better and in the episode In Dreams on his cheek to show that she was relieved that he's okay. However, despite this, April probably does not have a crush on Donatello in the same way he does her, consistently showing more interest in Casey (however infuriating she may find him) and being polite-but-clearly-a-little-uncomfortable when Donatello calls her (for example) "my sweet princess" or gives her gifts (such as the music box in A Foot Too Big). Michelangelo: Mikey and April have not interacted much onscreen. Although in New Friend, Old Enemy, April is his first Human friend, Mikey says she doesn't really count because she is obligated to like him since he helped to save her life. In The Gauntlet, where Mikey offered to make April some soup or get her a tissue when she was upset over the fact Pete was after her. Mikey even was the first to object to using April as bait. Despite all that, they remain good friends and Mikey cares about April. Venus: 'April met Vee at the Lair when she was a baby. April really cares about Vee. April always to helps Vee when she was having troubles. April sees Vee as a little sister. 'Master Splinter: 'Since April's Father has been captured, Splinter has become a surrogate father to April. In 'Monkey Brains, Splinter has noticed her innate sensitivity to her surroundings and has begun to train her as a Kunoichi or Female Ninja. In the episode Baxter's Gambit, though it was implied that she had already begun training with him back in Panic In The Sewers. Giving April the Tessen meant for Miwa was the first clear point that their relationship is very like Splinter's with the Turtles; a father and his child as well as a teacher and his student. Casey Jones: April and Casey seem to care about each other a lot. Casey, like Donatello, has a crush on April, much to Donatello's irritation. At first, April was Casey's trig tutor and after some time they became good friends. In Mutagen Man Unleashed, when Mutagen Man attacked them, Casey became protective over April and vice-versa when she saved him. In Target: April O'Neil, when a squadron of Robot Foot Soldiers attacked them at the Midtown hockey rink, April somehow ended up leaving Casey behind and ran out of the rink as Donnie came to her rescue. Afterwards, she remembered about Casey and they rushed back to the rink to find him perfectly alright. In Wormquake!, when Casey was eaten by a one of the giant space worms, April was distraught when he was thought to be dead. Similarly, she was (understandably) immensely relieved when he was revealed to be still alive and ecstatic when she and Donnie saved him from the worm. Although it was revealed that Casey prefers to hang alone with April (mostly because of Donatello's hanging around April), he is seen to hang out with her and the Turtles in many episodes and even hanging out with the turtles without April around (usually Raphael or Donatello). One of the main reasons for April's closeness with Casey is that she can talk about the Turtles and Splinter with him. Casey's rivalry with Donatello irritates her to no end, but when it is resolved she seems to be a little apprehensive as to whether the absence of said rivalry is an improvement or not. Karai: In "Karai's Vendetta", April met Karai in person at Murakami's Noodle Shop when Karai was sent by Shredder to find her. When April tried to beat her in hand to hand combat but failed, she manages to defeat her when she reveals that her mother dies, causing Karai to hesitate feel pity for her, and April successfully pushed her down the stairs of a subway station, which impressed the Turtles that she was able to fight against a professional kunochi and not get killed in the process. At some point April may have been slightly jealous of Karai for having superior fighting skills, given that the turtles often asked her (April) to be look out whereas they had no such qualms with Karai fighting beside them (trust issues aside). Similarly, April was clearly irritated when Donatello accidentally implied April was not a "real kunoichi" like Karai. April possibly felt pity for Karai in return after learning that Karai is actually Miwa, the very same daughter of Splinter's by Tang Shen whom April's Tessen was suppose to go to before Shredder took her. However, like Raphael, she was skeptical as to whether this was enough for Karai to turn over to their side of the battle. In The Wrath of Tiger Claw, when Karai went after April while Tiger Claw went after Casey, April pulled out the Tessen to fight, but Karai insisted for April to listen. When Donnie and Leo came over to attack, April stopped them because she believed her, implying she may trust her now. Enemies '''Shredder: '''Though the Turtles have met Shredder, April has fortunately never crossed paths with him yet.Category:Relationships